Gatherings
This page is meant for Gatherings only... Here the Clans members meet under the full moon to share news of their Clans. Archives None Gathering Times Gatherings #9 (September 24th, 2018) Cats Attending: *CaveClan **Bramblestar **Firepoppy **Leafsedge **Spiderpaw **Carpheart **Autumnheart *RockClan **Creekstar **Orchidbloom **Risingsun **Cherrywhisker *StormClan **Swampstar **Morningwing **Foggysky **Flyshade **Talltail RP (uh not sure what this place looks like so i'm just gonna go crazy) Creekstar lead his Clan into the clearing, ready for the Gathering. Firepoppy followed her Clan as Bramblestar led the way in. 22:27, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar arrived at the Gathering, her Clan behind her. She surveyed it for a moment, noting that StormClan had still yet to arrive. It's a nice night for it. --look me in the eye 02:32, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw followed both Bramblestar and Leafsedge, the young apprentice was in awe at his first Gathering. He couldn't even remember if his siblings had come. He knew Dewpaw was left at home. Carpheart padded after Bramblestar, Autumnheart at her side. Cherrywhisker followed Creekstar, her green eyes on the tall leader. Her belt bristled as the other Clans glanced their way. Flyshade followed after Swampstar, the black smoke she-cat's tail lightly touching her brother's shoulder. "How are you and Meadowbee?" She asked. Her eyes lit with curiosity. Unlike her siblings, she had yet to even start a family. She hadn't even taken a mate although she had a slight interest in a RockClan warrior, Sunshadow. Would he be here tonight? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:42, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "Why're you acting so jumpy?" Orchidbloom eyed Sunshadow, who flinched in alarm at his deputy's question. The molly had mentored him, and therefore knew him very well. This wasn't like the confident, cocky warrior. He didn't respond to her question, rather he dipped his head and hurried along to avoid further questioning. Orchidbloom snorted as he left, displeased that he was keeping secrets from her. Looks like she raised that one wrong. Swampstar walked confidently, although slightly concerned for his blind Medicine Cat. It took forever for StormClan to arrive, almost two whole days. He left Hiddenshade in charge of camp, naturally, while he and the cats heading towards the Gathering made their journey. He also lead his other blind high-rank, Foggysky, who was making a fuss the whole way. She was happy to no longer appear pregnant, having given birth during the Half Moon Medicine Cat gathering, but she was still embarrassed.Silverstar 15:25, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw was silent as he followed his mentor, Leafsedge was quiet as well. She seemed to only want to go sit down. He could tell that the leaders were ready for this meeting to be over with. The dark tabby sat down as Creekstar leapt onto the Highledge that the leaders spoke from. He must be starting the meeting. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:15, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar's icy gaze swept over the cats in the clearing below him. His muscles tensed up and he felt anxiety creeping through his pelt. He had been an authority of power for moons now, beginning when he was first made deputy (then he died), and he had been a leader for a few moons now, but he still got nervous addressing so many cats. It was strange to think he held so much voice of power and anything he said could alter life for all the Clans. That was a little frightening and he honestly sometimes didn't trust himself with that power. He glanced at Bramblestar, recalling how their Clans had been fighting over ShadeClan's abandoned territory. He wanted to come up with a peaceful option and hopefully stop the clashes. He had been thinking of how that would exactly work and came up with a possible idea, that perhaps RockClan could just take the stream. That's what he was mostly concerned about, having clean water, while CaveClan could go nuts and take the rest. But what if that just made CaveClan think they could just start taking whatever they wanted then? Bramblestar is sensible though. He doubted she would get in over her head with territory. Now her deputy Firepoppy, he wasn't so sure about. He felt resentment boil in him when his eyes landed on the golden brown tabby's pelt. She had killed the cat he had helped Whispheart raise and Slatestar. How she had any power, he had no clue. "The Gathering has begun," he yowled over the clearing, trying not to cringe at the sound of his voice. "RockClan has been doing fairly well... Snapdragon is expecting kits, which will be due soon. We have three new four new apprentices, Eclipsepaw, Lavenderpaw, Hawthornpaw, and Pumpkinpaw." He stopped to let the cats in the clearing chant the apprentices names before quieting down. "There was a rogue on RockClan's territory, who uh, attempted to kill me, but failed. Orchidbloom chased her out," he gave his mate a proud and loving glance, and felt a fresh prick of anxiety as he wondered if her being at the Gathering was a good idea, since she was expecting kits and the chances were risky. He pushed it down and continued speaking. "She may have crossed onto CaveClan's territory, or even made her way to StormClan... so just keep an eye out." He blinked, turning his attention to Bramblestar. Okay, this was it. "CaveClan and RockClan patrols have been having some fights over on ShadeClan's old territory," he noted, digging his claws nervously into the rock below his paws. "I don't want to see anymore bloodshed so I came up with a possible idea. The only thing I'm concerned about is having the stream as part of our territory, so we can have clean drinking water, in case we run into a situation where the other stream and water supplies get tainted again... RockClan patrols won't be allowed beyond the stream." 15:57, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar flattened her ears. "I agree about wanting to stop bloodshed - I'd rather not be fighting - but I'm not so sure about the stream idea. Doesn't your Clan already have enough territory to handle, Creekstar, without adding more to it?" -- 01:11, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar's frustration began taking over his nervousness. He was not in the mood for this. Couldn't one thing just go right, just once? He hadn't planned on being turned down on the idea... he wasn't sure how to play along with this. "We do have a... lot of territory," he said, forcing himself not to stutter and choosing his words carefully. "But recall what happened to RockClan moons ago... we had that awful sickness. All of our water was tainted and RockClan almost fell apart. I want a clean source of water in case it happens again." 01:44, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse